


Long Days

by Sai_Shuu_Academy



Series: NDRV3 College AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Blame Me If It Sucks, Don't Judge Me, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Shuu_Academy/pseuds/Sai_Shuu_Academy
Summary: At the end of the day, Momota Kaito doesn't want to deal with the stress of work. Luckily, he has Saihara to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, just a PSA: This is my first mature-rated fic, so don't kill me if it sucks. Honestly I'm trying here. Don't judge me. Also I forgot if Momota uses any honorifics so there's that. And it's never mentioned if Saihara is a detective and Momota is an astronaut or not. Ehh might be kinda short.

When Momota Kaito came to the dorm, he flopped onto his bed, groaning loudly. This came as no surprise to Saihara, who was sitting on his bed and reading, seemingly already done with his homework. 

Saihara sighed. "You really hate school, don't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know how you deal with it, Saihara. I mean, you get here before me and finish your homework before I get here!" The purple-haired boy complained.

"Well, Momota-kun, if you wanted to not have so much homework, then you would actually do it and not procrastinate." The other yawned as he turned the pages in his book. 

"Don't give me your sass, Saihara. Not feeling it today." 

"Whoa, you really are out of it." Saihara's bright eyes snapped to meet Momota's drowsy purple. The smaller of the two sighed when the latter made no attempt to move, closing his book and climbing out of his bed. He crawled up to the head of Momota's bed, leaning his face down to meet Momota's own. 

After a few moments of silence, Momota mumbled a simple compliment. " _You know, your eyes are really nice._ " Saihara softly huffed at this, smiling. 

" _Yours are better._ " He retorted gently,sitting up. Momota followed him. 

"Heh. Hey, Saihara..."

"What is it?"

"Can... Can I kiss you?" 

Saihara blushed brightly, avoiding Momota's gaze. "I mean... Sure, I guess-" He was cut off by the feeling of his roommate's lips on his own. 

The two kissed with closed mouths, until Momota made a bold move and swiped his tongue across Saihara's bottom lip. The smaller of the two hesitantly opened his mouth, Momota's tongue entering his own mouth. Momota broke the kiss, much to Saihara's dismay, only to pin down his roommate by the shoulders and continue, tongues continuing their exploration of each other's mouth. Saihara shivered as Momota broke the kiss once more, trailing small kisses down Saihara's neck. The smaller let out a low whine as the other nibbled and sucked gently on the skin, the pale skin turning a light red. More hickeys joined the single spot, Saihara panting quietly, only broken by soft, quiet moans.

When Momota pulled away from his roommate's neck, Saihara was panting heavily, eyes hazy and unfocused. Saihara wound his arms around Momota's neck, pulling him closer. Saihara brought their foreheads together, chest still rising and falling with his pants. Momota looked into his eyes, and as Saihara moved his legs to drag Momota's between his own, he realized why his eyes were glazed over. 

"Momota-kun..." Saihara panted out. "Can... please..." He squeezed his eyes shut, grinding his hips down onto Momota's thigh. The latter could feel his arousal through his black pants, fabric straining with the erection. 

Understanding what he wanted, Momota helped him take off his jacket and shirt. Momota trailed his hands down his sides, across his chest and stomach. He quickly got to the waistline of his pants, dipping his hand underneath and pressing onto his painful erection through his boxers. 

Saihara moaned loudly. "Momota-kun... Hurry up... Please..." He moaned, pushing his hips up into the friction he was so graciously given. Momota blushed lightly as the other moaned loudly, slipping away from Saihara and pulling down the other's pants. Saihara whined, a small stain making his boxers stick to his tip. He pushed his hips up, wanting Momota to continue.

"Uh, Saihara..." He started. "Won't they be home by now?" He pointed toward the wall.

The smaller scoffed with a glare. "I don't care at this point... Why are you even asking?"

"Didn't want them to hear..." 

"I don't care... Just hurry up..." Momota quickly returned back to his work, removing the fabric from Saihara's dick. The other shivered as the hot skin reached the cold air of the room. Momota quickly took off his own clothes, climbing back onto Saihara. 

"Hey, Momota-kun... Do you have...?" Momota nodded, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a small bottle from a drawer. He spread the lube on his fingers, drawing Saihara's hips up into his lap. 

"Ready?" Saihara nodded, thighs twitching as a finger entered him. Momota moved the digit in and out of his roommate, eventually adding another. Saihara moaned as he scissored the two fingers, face a bright red as his eyes shut tightly. Momota added a third, making Saihara moan loudly, pushing his hips down into Momota's hand. The precum dripping from his dick stuck to his stomach, and Momota reached over to stroke his roommate's erection.

Saihara moaned wantonly, hips bucking into Momota's hand as his fingers brushed his prostate. "M-Momota-kun!" He continued to brush the other's prostate until Saihara's thighs were trembling with pleasure.

"Ah... Momota-kun... I..." Saihara panted heavily, and in response Momota swiped his thumb over the tip of his dick, dipping into the slit. "I-I'm gonna...!" Saihara couldn't force the rest of his warning from his throat before he came into Momota's hand, crying out.

As he trembled from the orgasm, Saihara felt the fingers occupying his ass disappear, much to his disappointment.

"Saihara..." Momota hovered above the other, making him open his eyes. His roommate's eyes were half-lidded, the purple irises glazed over with lust. "Can I...?"

Saihara nodded, wrapping his arms around Momota's shoulders and bringing him into a passionate kiss. Taking advantage of the distraction, Momota lined his hips up and entered the smaller boy, causing him to groan into the kiss. Momota broke the kiss, looking toward Saihara. 

"Hey... Momota-kun... Move already..." He moaned. Momota complied, hips moving slowly at first. Soon enough, Momota had a strong grip on Saihara's hips, angling himself into his prostate. Saihara was almost screaming with the pleasure being given to his oversensitive body. Momota grunted with every thrust, leaning down to kiss Saihara. Their tongues tangled together frantically, moans and groans being swallowed as the coil of heat within them tightened. 

"Ah! Kaito!" Saihara moaned. "More, please..."

Momota grunted. "Shuuichi..." He slammed his hips into the other's, bringing both of them closer to the edge.

"Kaito, I'm gonna..." Momota quickened his pace, cutting Saihara off with his own moans. " _Kaito!_ " Saihara tightened around Momota, the friction causing him to release into the smaller boy. The two panted as they came down from their highs, Momota slowly pulling out of Saihara. The latter shivered as Momota's cum dripped out of his entrance. 

Momota pulled Saihara to his chest, covering them with his blankets. Momota buried his nose in Saihara's hair, Saihara resting his head on Momota's chest. The two laid in the silence of their dorm room for what seemed like forever, just enjoying the presence of each other. Saihara yawned, burying his face into Momota's chest.

"I love you, Kaito." He murmured sleepily.

"I love you too." Saihara's breathing evened out, and Momota smiled softly, yawning. 

"Goodnight, Saishuu."

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of making more short five like this for a series. Completely unrelated things. Probably with more ships. Like Kiibouma and other ships including Saihara and maybe throw Amami in there somewhere.  
> (Also I'm a sucker for Momota calling Saihara Saishuu don't judge me)


End file.
